Can You Cope?
by Ms-Pseudo-Writer
Summary: Fetus writing ahead, reader beware. [Terminal hiatus]
1. 1:1: Not Strong Enough

A/N ok, okay, I know I'm supposed to working on The Problem With Love, but the infamous Plot Bunnies violated my mind and blah blah blah. This is the outcome of my messed up mind because lately, I've been in the mood to write a little darker and angst-y of a fic.

_Can you __Cope_ is a rewrite of _Prisoner's Love. _Basically a thought occured to me while reading over _PL_: What if Zuko wasn't so cooperative and calmer towards Toph?

I warn you, there is swearing (surprise surprise!), dark themes, rape, Toph abuse, crude language, mental breakdowns and a sad attempt at gore. Not so much in this chappy though...

_Italics = Thoughts__/lyrics_

1Can You Cope?

Chapter One: Not Strong Enough

Toph's POV

_Hands are shaken cold_

_These hands are meant to hold_

_When all you gotta keep is strong,_

_Move along, Move along_

_Like I know you do. And even when your hope is gone _

_Move along, Move along just to make it through._

A whisper of a creak echoed throughout the Fire Nation prison. The sound was barely audible, muffled by the screams and pleas of the other inmates. Their voices were scratchy and hoarse; their yelling had been going on long before I had arrived. Most of them were older males and the odd prostitute, making me – by far—the youngest prisoner in this god-forsaken prison.

And just why am I—the greatest Earthbender of all time- here you ask? Long story short, Fire Nation captured me while we were escaping the Earth Kingdom, now I'm stuck not being able to see in a Fire Nation Prison. Fan-_fucking_-tastic.

A crack of what I could identify as a whip silenced many screaming prisoners, though, a few desperate souls continued crying out.

The whip sounded again, hitting a steal bar of the cell, more of the cries died off. Only one could be heard now.

"Haahn, pl-please sirs...hhh...let—let me go! I beg of y-you!" The man was close to me, probably a cell or two away. His voice was shaken and raspy, but everyone could hear him in the now church-quiet prison.

"Silence," said a monotone voice, not even rising from normal volume.

Unseeing eyes widened; I knew that voice. That voice that haunted Aang, Katara and my own nightmares—and Sokka's too, even though he has too much man-pride to admit it. The voice that belonged to a former honour deprived demon. The one that puts dread into the hearts of innocent Water Tribe and Earth Kingdomer's alike. The name sends shivers down spines. A horrible excuse for a person. A monster in a man's body.

"_Zuko,_" I whispered so low that the prison rat-racoons could even hear me. I could almost hear the verbal venom dripping of my tongue.

"M-m-my Lor-ed," the man's voice was weak and could barely form an understandable sentence before it broke. "Ple-Please My L-Lord..."

"I said silence."

"Prince Zuko, should we gag him?" asked a voice that most likely belonged to a high rank officer. (Lower ranks aren't allowed to speak to the Royal family.)

There was a short pause, "Yes."

There was a chorus of "_yes my Lord" _and _"Of course your majesty" _before the whimpers of the prisoner were abruptly cut off.

"Now, where is she?"

"Over hear my most humble Master."

I resisted a snort. _Humble?_ Yeah right. For the hundredth time today, I was glad I was blind; the look on Zuko's face was probably one that would make me want to spit.

The echoes of footprints in the dead silent prison were rather loud to my sensitive ears. I heard them getting closer and closer until they finally stopped to what sounded like right in front of me.

"Hello Toph." The voice startled me. (Though I wouldn't let _him_ know that.)

Since I was suspended from the ceiling by my hands and my feet chained to the floor, I couldn't see a single damned thing. I had to rely on my other senses.

"Zuko." I said simply, trying to hide the hatred in my voice.

"And just how are you today?" I felt myself heat up out of anger and spite. How dare he?

"What the fuck do you think?"

"Well," He started, annoyance arising in his tone, "Judging by the fact that you are in a Fire Nation Jail and unable to '_see,'_ I'd say you are probably just raging."

"No shit genius." I spat at him, still resisting the urge to actually spit in his face.

He sighed, "Also, you're lack of control makes me assume that you are just as young as the avatar."

My veins pulsed with anger, my body shook and if I could, I'd punch his face in right now.

"Lack off-? You...you...—" regretting a bit that he was right; I lost it and spat in his face. (I prayed that years of practice had given me good aim) "—..._bastard."_

I heard gasps and a deep intake of breath. _Yes! Point one for Toph._

"I assumed correctly." Zuko paused before speaking again, "If we—and by we I mean you.—" I could almost hear the smile plastered on his face –"could be civil for just a few minutes, then this will go so much smoother."

"Well, your oh so _humble _and _generous_ Majesty," I said, mocking him in the same tone that he mocked me in, "If _you_ could get me the fuck down, then-"

"What? So you can start to throw rocks at me like a child in a temper-tantrum?"

"Bastard, don't you cut me off." I growled. "But in lack of better words, then yes. I would be kicking you ass."

Zuko chuckled at this, which pissed me more off, "Well, if that is the way you want to play, so be it. Must I remind you, _bitch_, that this is my turf."

"Yeah, and the Earth Kingdom is mine, but that don't stop you from trying to take it over."

"Technically the phrase would be correct if you said that I _took_ it over, seeing as how Ba Sing Sa has already fallen." Zuko said, the pompous in his voice made me want to kick him.

"That shit city may have caved, but the Avatar hasn't!"

The whole prison burst out in laughter, even some of the prisoner's.

"Darling, I don't know what dream you're living in," Zuko said through his laughter, "The avatar is _dead!"_

I smiled at this. _That's what you think_.

"Oh, come on _My lord_, don't yak-bullshit these poor people. You and I both know that Aang isn't dead." I taunted.

Zuko stopped laughing and I could practically feel him glaring at me. "No, both you and I know that the Avatar is gone. You can't go on pretending that he is going to pop up and save the world, because frankly, it's a dream that never came close to reality."

I grinded my teeth. So that's the way he wants to play it, huh? Everyone truly does think that Aang is gone.

"Awe, poor little blind girl! Is your savoir not here to save you from the big bad Fire Nation? The truth sucks, doesn't it?" Zuko teased without any trace of playfulness. "Well, get used to it whore, because life is a bitch and I promise you that I'm going to make your life a living hell."

There was something in is voice. He knows something and won't admit it.

To test out my theory, I laughed dryly, "You're just scared."

Zuko's glare deepened, "Scared of what? A dead boy that hasn't even hit puberty?"

Yup, there it was. Unbeknown to anyone who doesn't have to listen to see everything that's going on, there is a twinge in Zuko's voice and tone that says he's lying about something. That something being Aang. He does know that Aang's alive. He knows it and he doesn't want anyone else to know it. Tactics, that's all it is. He's trying to put fear in people's minds; that there is no hope for anything but the Fire Nation.

"Prove it then. Prove to me that Aang is indeed dead."

"You're apart of his 'crew.' Don't you know?"

"I know the truth, and the truth is that you can't prove he's dead."

"And you can't prove he isn't."

"Touché, My lord."

"I'm glad you've gotten used to who's superior." He laughed without humour.

"Tch. Superior my ass. You're just a prick who has too many people bending over backwards for you."

"Watch what you say my dear, that statement could be misunderstood."

"Hah, so you admit to being a prick?"

Zuko cussed, "all I'm saying is that you should learn to hold your tongue."

I opened my mouth to say something, but Zuko quickly cut me off, "Must I gag you as well? I'm a prince and a busy one no less. I need to finish this up and if you won't cooperate with me, I will not hast to restrain you further."

When I stayed silent, Zuko continued, "Now. Since you have broken numerous laws—and even more today— your punishment needs to be severe."

"What laws?"

"One more time and I gag you." Zuko paused and waited for me to be quiet, "Good then, you're a fast learner. As I was saying, your punishment took me a long time to decide upon, but now I've found a punishment that best suits your crimes."

"Which is?"

"You will be serving me." He said simply.

"That's it?"

"That's it."

"So, all I have to do is clean up after you and serve you tea?"

Zuko chuckled darkly, "Not exactly."

I narrowed my eyes to humour him, "Tell me more."

"Well, first of all, you will be at my beck and call 24/7 and will have to do _everything_ I say. You will also be responsible to take care of my _needs _as a teenage male."

"Your needs?" I asked despite already having a very vivid thought of what Zuko meant. "If I understand you right, you want me to _please_ you, correct?"

"Correct. My dear, that earlier statement of pricks and bending over will be becoming very true in the near future."

I couldn't help the shudder that racked through me, "So I'm your sex slave basically."

Zuko laughed softly, "In lack of better words, yes."

"_Over my dead body._" I growled at him, verbal venom seeping through again.

Zuko yet again chuckled in a near evil manner, "Oh, but my dear, you don't have a choice on the matter. A punishment is a punishment and one that is not to be decided or like upon you. I will be collecting you in the morning. Sleep well my darling."

Zuko then left, causing me to be dumbfounded. That was until reality set in.

I shook uncontrollably yet refused to let a single tear pass.

_But darling, you are the only exception_

_And if your heart wares thin,_

_I will hold you up_

_And I will hide you _

_when it gets to much_

_I'll right beside you_

_Nobody will break you_

Oh ma banana...I'm afraid of myself 0_o

Not much mature things in this chapp, but I pre-warn you, there will be not as lovely of things in the next few chapters.

Okay, some explaining:

Zuko's mannerisms are a little whack and sickly darker. To me he seems a little Iroh like...if Iroh ever came over to the dark side that is...Also, if you have noticed that Zuko is saying "**Well,** blah blah words words bleh blah", it's because that's his new thing. An annoying habit that I've bestowed on him! :)

Any OOC-ish behaviours are probably intentional on my behalf, so worry not!

Okay, commence review Whoring:

*Gets on knee's* Please Please please review for the love of Toph! I will give you a cookie! :3

De-commence Review Whoring.

The quoted songs at the start and end are Move Along by The All-American Rejects, The Only Exception by Paramore and Beside You by Mariana's Trench.

Why? Because I can. :)

~Riileey


	2. 1:2: Can't Repeat

_A/N_

_Oh dear oranges...thanks so much to all the people who Alert/Fav'd and reviewed! *sniff* I love you!_

_The main reason why this chapter is so late is that last weekend I hurt my back when getting out of my friend's hot tub and spent the last couple days in the hospital healing :( But I'm better now! _

_The other reason was I was procrastinating on writing anything rape...0.0* a small "heeelp" came be heard off in the distance...*_

_Fact: I listened to Rocketship To The Moon by Dot Dot Curve :), The Finale and Overtune Delle Done both from the musical Nine and multiply All Time Low and The Offspring songs while writing this._

_Fiction: Riley can write for more than one minute while listening to music. (Without breaking out in song and dance thus resulting in multiply "WTF" stares.) _

_**DON'T KILL ME**__ if it's horrible :( ._. That was my first time writing any type of violence._

1.2: Can't Repeat

...

_I woke the other day and say my world has changed_

_The past is over but tomorrow's wishful thinking_

_I can't hold onto what's been done, I can't grab onto what's to come_

_And I'm just wishing I could stop_

_But life goes on, Come of age,_

_Can't hold on, Turn the page_

_Time rolls on, Wipe your eyes_

_Yesterday laughs, Tomorrow cries_

...

True to his word, Zuko had the Palace guards pick me up the very next morning. I silently smiled when my feet touched the ground again. _Ah, sight, how I missed thee_. The guards roughly dragged me along out the prisons doors where I could again feel the sun on my face. I assumed it was bright from the guard's complaints. In the prison there must have been very little light—though that didn't matter much to me; it made the jail seem colder.

As I was being pulled along down a path that I guessed lead to the Palace (My vision was still foggy due to my rough capture earlier. Fire was hurtful to feet, I knew this from experience. ), the guards were talking.

"I wonder what the Prince is going to do to the prisoner." One of the guards cheerfully asked the other. The owner of the voice I made out to be a small, yet well toned, young man. He had a jump in his step that told me he apparently liked his job.

"I don't know Jira*, but I hope it's something harsh. Brat deserves it," The other replied, his tone mirrored back a tone that clearly said that he wasn't enjoying himself as much as the other, Jira. The man had a deep voice and his body was overly muscular. He was much larger when compared to Jira.

"Ha, knowing the Prince, it will be!" Jira laughed, seeming to have completely ignored the larger one's tone.

"I hope he doesn't go soft on her." The guard said with no emotion.

"Well, you were there last night, aye," Jira said happily "you heard what he said."

A sinful chuckle came from the bigger of the two, "I hope he wasn't joking."

The two continued in that manner, Jira making a cheerful comment and the other replying with emotionless hatred towards me. It didn't upset me that they were talking horribly about me, but that they were doing it _with me right there_.

My feet started to drag on the dirt while we had been briskly walking; sleep had failed me the previous night and morning had come to soon. Considering my previous situation, I should have fallen into deep slumber easily. Unfortunately, such things didn't occur, I was to busy thinking—or trying not to think. Zuko's uncharacteristic behaviour gave me the chills but I would not yet admit that I was scared—No, I'm not so much an enfant kitten-mouse to be easily scared by a man's empty threats. Hopefully empty threats.

Sensing my fatigue, the guard –I still didn't know his name—quicken his pace, leaving me to falter and nearly fall.

"Hurry up, brat, we haven't got all day here." he said without feeling.

"I'm tired." I stated flatly, it should have been obvious to him. Idiot.

"And I don't give a damn." The man muttered under his breath.

The rest of the journey was quiet and uneventful; the guards dropped talking to or about me—save for the occasional complaint or snarky remark. However, the general loathsome aura that seemed to follow us like a dark rain cloud was everlasting present.

For some unbeknown reason, I had noticed that the one guard (to whom I had named Sanyuka after my pet Koi fish.*), hated me to the utmost extent. What I had done to earn such a high degree of resentful attitude was unclear; maybe just because I was Earth Kingdom.

It was more that another hour before we reached the Capital City of the Fire Nation. My legs were ready to give out and unseeing eyes threatened to sleep. Sleepless nights mean restless days. I just wished I could stop and rest, but of course, the guards would have none of that. My feet stung and burned slightly as the hard stone nearly punctured my soles. Luckily, the Fire Nation streets were better paved then the country road was. The Cobblestone paths were smooth and didn't hurt my feet, but the stares I felt being indented into my back was worse than any stone.

By the time we reached the Palace I swore that there would be a bruise from all the glares I had received.

My excorts-gaurds were then joined by the royal guards once we had conquered the dreaded staircase. The royal guards roughly grabbed my arm and wordlessly proceed to pull me off to where I assumed Zuko was. I felt Jira and Sanyuka following behind us as they whispered incoherent things. When we arrived at a rather large door, I felt my sight vanish.

"He..ey! What...what are..." My voice cracked quietly, inaudible to anyone. My throat felt parched thus not allowing me to finish even a simple sentence.

My hanging sentence was left unheard.

"Sirs, I can't allow you to enter here...the prince—"a female voice said timidly.

"Princes orders Mia-Mei, this prisoner needed to be here a time that has long since past, but these wrenches that dare to call themselves guards decided to take their sweet time." A voice in front of me spat.

"Oh—of course sirs...right this way" The woman nervously murmured while Sanyuka cursed at the other guard.

We moved forward into a warm room that smelled of strongly of Ginger root and Lilac. I was placed back onto the ground at what I felt as in front of Zuko's feet as he got his hair washed.

"What took you so long? I expected you back before Zoacan Hour and it is now nearly Post Mid-Sun." Zuko said without moving from is hair-bath.

"The road was long milord," Sanyuka explained, "...and of coarse the prisoner was being insolent."

That lying bastard. It wasn't my fault that they took so long to get me here. Maybe next time Zuko will send a carriage.

"Excuses, excuses." Zuko 'tut'-ed, now rising from the water to look at the two guards. "Get out of my palace, you lowlife prison watchers."

Jira and Sanyuka bowed, said nothing more and then left.

Zuko cleared his throat, "Now, be gone with the rest of you. I have business with this earthbending whore." The room quickly emptied before Zuko finished his sentence.

"No need for such names," I rasped softly, my throat still aching for water and as if to have read my thoughts, Zuko raised a glass to my lips.

"Now, can I untie your bounds or are you going to be difficult and try and blow my head off with a rock?"

When I said nothing I felt a sharp pain in my lower abdomen, Zuko's kick in my rips sent me rolling over on the floor.

"I asked you a question." Zuko replied eerily calmly.

"Oh, so I'm allowed to talk now?" I said sarcastically.

"Only when you are asked a question, now answer me."

I sighed, wincing slightly at the pain still throbbing in my ribs when I got up on my knees, "Untie with if you will, I will not be a pain in your ass."

Without replying, Zuko moved behind me and loosened the rope holding my hands together. Without thinking, I rubbed my wrists in attempt to sooth the burning sensation.

Zuko suddenly pushed me forward so that I fell on my hands and knees. He pressed a hand against the base of my spine to force me down further. The cold tile flooring felt nice on my flaring cheeks.

_Why was I reacting like this?_ I thought. My heart was beating so fast in my chest I swore it had an echo bouncing off the walls of the room! I felt a blush spread and darken to a deeper red when Zuko soundlessly pushed the clothing of my shirt up so that it rested just below my shoulder blades.

"Stay." Was all Zuko said and then got up to move towards a table full of multiply whips and such other things. Once Zuko was standing with both of his legs on either side of my body, he undid his belt from his loose fitting gown and folded it in two.

"Now, since you took so long to arrive, a punishment is in order."

I shut my eyes firmly seconds before a harsh sting came down on my backside. I resisted the urge to cry out even though the dull ache in my ribs had returned from when Zuko kicked me.

"Count them. Five for each hour I've waited."

Another hard slap from the belt, "Two."

The hits continued in such a manner; Zuko not uttering a single world and me grunting out numbers. By the time I reached ten I felt tears forming. I knew I was tough, but Zuko had a strong arm.

"Oh, come on. Only ten and your already gonna cry? Maybe I should make it fifteen more for weakness, hmm? Would that be fitting for you?" Zuko said darkly as he brought the belt on my back again, more forcefully this time forcing me to yell slightly.

"Well, I asked you a question bitch, answer me." He hit my back again.

"E-e-leve-en...n-no...fif-fifteen is enough...HHNN...twel-elve...please..."

Zuko brought down the belt so hard that I felt a straight line of blood flowing from the wound. "No? No? I hate that word. Nobody says that word to me, unless they want to die."

Zuko dropped the belt to the ground and I sighed in relief. Unfortunately, Zuko picked up the lethal whip next to his feet. I heard a small "whoosh" sound before the pain on my back finally became unbearable and a blood curling scream escaped my lips. The blood started to leak more profoundly when Zuko had whipped me four more times.

"I can't hear you counting" said in a sinister sing-song voice and whipped me another time.

"N-n-nine...t-teen...please..." I pleaded again, the words finding a way to slip out. I wasn't one to beg for mercy, but this was a different day.

"Please what? More? Is that what you want?"

A thin layer of sweat had covered my body and I grinded my teeth together, I was damned if I do and Damned if I don't. I knew Zuko would punish me further if I even thought to say no to him, I had dug my own grave this time, "Y-yes..."

Zuko laughed, "A fast learner you are indeed. However, I don't want you to be dead from lack of blood so easily. We've only just began our games."

The pain seared though every inch of my back as I felt blood rolling down my sides, luckily though, Zuko only struck me three more times before throwing the blood stained whip forcefully across the room. He walked away only to return with a wet cloth.

I felt him straddle me and the sound of a liquid being poured. All of a sudden, an incredibly harsh pain came to my back as Zuko brought the cloth to my back.

"Hahn..." I panted and shut my eyes tighter as Zuko continued to clean my back with what I guessed to be anaesthetic. The pain was so horrible, I felt like passing out from the overwhelming sting.

When Zuko finished, he rose and walked over to a table.

My 'vision' was so blurry and I was blinded by pain (how ironic.) that I was unaware of what was happening. I felt myself go in and out of being awake and in a dreamless state that when I felt the pinch in my arm, my eyes drooped further.

"Sweet dreams my flower; I will long for another occasion were we can play again." The voice was slightly muffled but still audible, "Your _surprise_ will be ready when you awake."

I could here the voice, I assumed it was still Zuko, but it was more like an annoying buzzing in the back of my head as I fell unconscious.

...

_I'm finding me out,_

_I'm having my doubts, _

_I'm losing the best of me._

_We're all apart of the same Sick Little Games_

_And I need get away, get away_

_I'm wasting my days, I throw it away_

_Losing it all on these Sick Little Games_

...

_I think I just died a little inside...0_0 and then I see my dog preying on a fly...oh comic relief..._

_On another note...YAY PROGRASINATION! :D I've escaped the grasp of the evil Papa Bunny (FYI, papa bunny is a plot bunny that puts plots of RAPE into your mind and forces you to write them...)_

_Okay, confusing things:_

_*The two guard's at the beginning names: Jira is just something that I came up with while writing PL and I thought it ironic that in the original story Jira is a tough-ish manly guy while in CYC he is more of a follower to Sanyuka. _

_Oh, on the topic of him, his name is Russian even though it looks (to me) a bit Japanese/Chinese (IDK why...) I have a small obsession with Russia for reason's still unknown to me...ah well._

_**The time reference:_

_I had always supposed that the Bending universe would have unique names for what time it would be...so I made up my own._

_(They still say morning occasionally because of the start of new trending names for time. This is my version of the old system of time)_

_**Dawn-Rise: Early morning; dawn (6-7am)**_

_**Waking Hour: Morning (7-10am)**_

_**Zaocan Hour: 11am; translation: Breakfast**_

_**Mid-Sun: Noon: 12: pm**_

_**Post Mid-sun:1-5pm**_

_**Wancan Hour: 6-8pm; Dinner hour**_

_**High moon hours: 8-11**_

_**Xingfu hour: 11-12am; Blessed hour of the fire spirit.***_

_**High Tide/ Resting hours: 12am-6am**_

_***This will be explained later.**_

_Quoted songs are Can't Repeat by The Offspring and Sick Little Games by All Time Low. And if you haven't noticed, chapter names are from songs and the rest of the titles will be song titles, with the exception of chapter one._

_Review! When you people give me Ideas and your thoughts, it helps me update faster._

_Ok: IMPORTANT-ER part:_

_I have most of this story planned out and it will be more than 13 chapters, that's how far I've gotten planned out in detail...lol _

_But the story will have three (and a little bit) parts (that's why at the top it says 1.2 instead of chapter two.)_

_**And I'm sorry for any mistakes…I just got a new writing program and I'm still working out the bugs.._


	3. 1:3: For Your Entertainment

1.3: For Your Entertainment

Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews :) And I'm sorry that this is late...I was going to post it a last weekend but my internet went down again. -.-# *shakes fist at Bell*

Fact: I watched Moulin Rouge while writing this and the song "Like a virgin" was being sung.

I _really_ didn't like this chapter very much...for me it just didn't fit the rest of my plan *crosses arms and pouts* so it's not my fault if it sucks.

Aand...the other reason...I was unable to go all Jackie Chan (since I have no idea who the fuck Bruce Lee is :P) on Papa Bunny ..Eeh...I have extreme problems with writing things about *intercourse* 0_0 *Runs away*

**Soo...yeah, if anyone can help me write about rape/such other things or can refer me to someone who can successfully write it, I'd give you an extra cookie...scratch that, a brownie (because I made brownies from scratch yesterday.) **

Oh, and I forgot to put this in the first chapter:

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the wonderfulness that is A:TLA, only the plot line and Zuko's strange behaviours.

Don't hurt me...

...

* * *

_It's alright, You'll be fine_

_Baby, I'm in control_

_Take the pain; Take the pleasure_

_I'm the master of both_

_Close your eyes; not you mind_

_Let me into your soul_

...

* * *

"_Sweet dreams my flower, I will long for another occasion were we can play again. Your surprise will be ready when you awake."_

_Your surprise._

_Your surprise._

_When you awake._

_Play again._

_The words swirled around in my mind like I was drowning in a tank of poisonous venom; they haunted me to the core. Surprise? I hated surprises, even when I was a child. The unpredictable frightened me—something I'd never even admit to anyone. _

_The sound of a whip cracking, I felt my body getting warmer. Chains clinking and the air is getting thicker and thicker..._

_Suddenly every part of my body has a sharp shooting pain, like I'm being laid on a bed of spikes... _

_Hotter and hotter and hotter, clink clink, crack, prick..._

"_Dear Flower? Won't you come out and plaaaaay? Kyahaha...*" _

My eyes shot open, only to be greeted by a sea of unforgiving black. My breaths came in wild gasps as I tried to reconcile myself from the terrible dream. I felt sweat beads forming on my forehead and I raised my hand to wipe off it...but...what was this? My arm barely moved at all. I focused on seeing through my feet, what came to me was a blurry mess.

Since I couldn't see through earthbending (I couldn't bend at all, every ounce of my being was exhausted.), I had to rely on other senses.

My face felt cooler than the rest of my inflamed body; I was still on the floor. I could almost feel my ears twitch at the slight whistle of wind coming from somewhere. I felt a sudden draft that made me involuntary shiver, more-so on my backside that was still left uncovered from last night's (?) 'Activities.'

I didn't know what time it was (and a small part of me didn't care.), but it had to be more than a few hours since I had fallen asleep. Then again, I more or less passed out than fell asleep.

I attempted to move my leg and arm but all that occurred was a strain in muscles. _What the hell?_ I thought, _am I still dreaming?_ No, I could feel a dull ache in my lower half. I tried to move my head, but hissed when a sharp pain shot down my spine—which coincidentally, reawakened the anguish to sear across my backside. My neck felt incredibly sore and I wondered how in the hell I didn't feel these pains when I had first awakened!

I felt so weak. My throat was dry and my stomach pleaded for food. My muscles felt like they had been stretched too far. I could feel dry blood crusted on my sides and my whole body was still somehow glazed with a cold sweat.

It dawned to me that why I couldn't move was because of exhaustion and my unfortunate low tolerance for pain. I'd never been one to absorb pain well, though I tried to conceal this fact. However, oddly enough, I could hide pain wonderfully. I'd long ago created a masked face to hide behind for physical or emotional hurt.

I closed my eyes and tried to calm my body. Breath in, breath out, repeat. I found out rather painfully that if I breathed in to deep, my ribs would start to hurt again. Damn Zuko.

Moments passed before I heard the clicking of shoes and footsteps. The sound of the door opening and numerous voices becoming increasingly louder singled the return of my captors.

"No, no, I do not wish for anything, servant girl. Leave me be." Zuko's voice said and I instantly shut my eyes tighter. A silent voice in me screamed for me to run away or wished that I could just fade into the ground.

A chorus of "of course's" and such were heard before the other voices quickly became inaudible as the rest of the room emptied.

Zuko's footsteps echoed loudly across the room when he paced. Not saying a word to me, Zuko continued to walk until he stopped right in front of me. Maybe if I pretended to stay asleep, he'll go away, but that was unlikely though.

"Are you awake?" He said simply, no emotion or expression present in his voice. He softy nudged my face with the cold leather toe of his shoe.

When I didn't respond, Zuko huffed and walked away. When I heard to footsteps returning my way, there was a small clicking noise with it.

I was so tired that when a hard, cold slap came on my left shoulder blade, I barley was away to what exactly was happening. The hit had caused me to nearly grunt, another slap and I had to bite my tongue to prevent a scream. The short, quick blows continued and it took every bit of energy— the little that I had— for me not to cry out. When Zuko finally gave up (only after about six hits), I mentally sighed.

My rest time was cut short when I felt a warm hand run down the sensitive flesh of my spine and back up again. The hand became hotter until it burned. A single, sharp nail traveled up my back, leaving a thin line of warm blood to appear. The pain was becoming nearly unbearable and even more when the nail dug in deeper, breaking the skin and causing previous wounds to reopen. I could feel even more red liquid in my mouth from biting my tongue and cheeks. It was then that I finally screamed.

Zuko laughed long and loud at this, it sent chills done my bleeding spine. Deja Vu. The sinister laugh from my dream.

"Already so weak are we? I thought you were the greatest earthbender in the world?" Zuko mocked. "Or was that just some tall-tale myth?"

When I didn't respond, Zuko growled and kicked me in the ribs, not to hard but hard enough to make me roll over crying out in pain. God, my whole body was on fire.

"So disobedient you are. Tut tut." I felt Zuko gently patted my cheek. "A very bad dog."

I felt Zuko slip something around my neck and heard a small click. What is he doing now?

"Since you are now my bitch, I thought you should act like a dog as well." Zuko explained softly. "This collar _might_ help you learn quicker." Zuko suddenly yanked me up by my neck with what I guessed was a leash.

Utter pain shot through every inch of my body. I let out a hoarse scream, my throat silently yelling for water.

"Come on, bitch. Get up." Zuko said dryly. "Can't have you crawling around on an empty stomach, now can we?"

My entire body resisted and failed to support any weight from the lack of energy. To make matters worse, Zuko's patience was wearing thin.

"Get. Up." Zuko emphasized his words by harshly pulling the leash twice. I attempted to comply and forced myself onto my hands and knees and up to my feet, ignoring to tormenting pain in my back and neck as best as I could muster.

Just as I had finally managed to stand and my full height, Zuko pushed down on my shoulders so that I was on my knees. "Oh no no no. Have you ever seen a dog before? I know that no dog I've seen has ever walked on its hind legs."

I wanted to tell him that no, I hadn't ever _seen_ anything before, but the dryness in my throat reminded me I couldn't speak. That, plus if I spoke out he'd probably kick me again, and my ribs were hurt enough.

Once on my hands and feet, Zuko dragged us over to a table. I was glad that my "vision" was slowly returning to me.

After a few moments, Zuko placed down a bowl on the floor. I knew what he was testing me to eat like a human, but I was smarter than that.

Slowly I ate my food and drink from the dog bowl (ignoring both the crude comments Zuko made and the humiliation.). Once done, Zuko patted me on the head and tugged the leash.

"Come along Flower, We've got to have you dressed." Seeming happier now that he had successfully humiliated me, Zuko tugged me off to our next destination.

I was glad that it didn't take long, my arms had finally gave way once we came to an abrupt stop causing me to fall face down.

"What a lazy bitch," Zuko snorted. "At this rate, you're going to be run into the dirt before we even reach the main event."

I mentally cringed when I realised that my torture had only just begun. Zuko had said that it was his goal to make my life hell.

I felt Zuko move behind me and internally moaned when I though we were walking again. However, Zuko only rubbed more of the disinfectant on my back as I fought a shudder.

Once he was done, Zuko placed both of his hands on either side of my upper abdomen and pulled me up so that I was kneeling. He then lifted the remainder of my shirt off and did the same with my pants. I shivered and flinched when I was left completely exposed. Zuko then proceeded to replace my bloodstained outfit with felt like lace and silk. If I was in better spirits, I would have rolled my eyes. Instead, I felt my eyes become moist when I imagined what Zuko had in store for me.

Zuko hummed a tune while tying up my backside with ribbon. My eyes widened and I didn't stop the shudder that racked my body. Deja vu...that...that song...from my dream...A demented children's rhyme that a disliked cousin had taunted me with when I was younger...

_One, two, three. Won't flower play with me? Three four five, a house filled with knives. Six seven eight, dice decided your fate, eight nine ten, sow you together again._

Why Zuko had decided to call me by the nickname "Flower" earlier was beyond me...unless...unless he knew. No, it was impossible that he could have known. Only I knew the complete truth.

One of my uncles had called me 'Flower' when I was small. He said that I was like a delicate white rose, pure and full of beauty.

Now, something should be made clear about this particular uncle. I had once loved him more than my own parents and he had always treated me 'special.' That was until I found out that his special wasn't a good one. I had run into my room crying when my parents told me that I couldn't ever see him again, I hadn't understood why. When I was older I asked my mom about it, and no surprise, she told me the famous "I'll tell you when you're older" line.

So I went to ask my Uncle's ex wife who lived down the road from us. But what I found when I 'saw' what was happing in my ex-aunts house made me understand my parent's choose. It wasn't even because of the act (yes, of coarse I had known about _that_ part of it.) No, it was the smell. The horrid stench that burned my nose, and sometimes, I swear I can still smell it: the smell of red metallic copper.

Of course I blocked out that particular time in my life, but the point is that I never trusted anyone quite the same again.

_...

* * *

_

_*Later*._

"Now, c'mon, dance puppet, dance!" Zuko laughed as I felt another excruciating feeling travel down my spine.

For the past hour, Zuko had been using me as a practice target for his fire bending and lightning training. His Sifu, an old man with a cruel laugh, had given me a thick, burning liquid beforehand that keeps the lightning from killing me; apparently, Zuko wasn't yet nearly done his games with me.

In a way, I found all this quite sickening. The whole general thought of being just someone's plaything that could be easily thrown away after it was abused made my stomach twist up in a horrible tangled knot. Zuko had made it quite clear in very little time that I was just a worthless rag doll at his mercy. (At times I just ignored him because I didn't want to believe that I was broken. Was I broken yet?)

In another way, I smiled in a bittersweet sense. All my life I was considered fragile and something that needed protecting, with Zuko however, I was purposely shattered for one's entertainment. No, Zuko was certainly not overprotective when it came to my physical stamina. Say that I'm twisted or insane all you want, but in some ways yes, I am a little masochistic; finally, I am treated not as if I was a thin crystal ball hanging from a decorated tree.*

Another sharp blow from the electricity snapped me out of my thoughts. The lightning had a curious effect; I felt a little spunkier.

As to test Zuko's patience, I laughed, "Is that the best you can do, my Lord?"

As if he was provoked by my teasing, Zuko produced a more powerful shot at me, "I never knew that a mutt could speak."

"Today's just full of firsts," I smiled, "isn't it?"

"Indeed." He mumbled more to himself, and then chuckled darkly, "More than you know."

Zuko made a few better aimed hits at me before turning to his teacher.

"Sifu, I am done for now," he said curtly. "You may take your leave."

The other man bowed, "Of coarse my lord. Should I inform the maids to prepare your bath?"

"No. Tell them all to leave me be for the rest of the night." Zuko said forcefully.

"And will you require your dinner to be delivered to you? The Wancan Hour is nearing and as a young man you –"

Zuko interrupted the man with a scoff, "No, I do not require anything. If I should need food, I will call a servant to fetch it for me."

"Of course." The man said, not daring to further defy Zuko's wishes.

"Oh, and if anyone does interrupt my activities tonight," Zuko said in a warning tone, "then their head will be mine."

I stifled a laugh at the last remark, but then thought about what Zuko had said about _activities_...

"Tonight's...Activities-?" The Sifu asked suspiciously.

"—Are none of your concern. What I do behind closed doors does not involve you in anyway." Zuko said, reminding his teacher of both their social standings. "And if you were to discuss this with my father, don't be surprised if you end up as my next practice target."

The older man gulped and bowed again, "I will take my leave, sir."

Once the Sifu had left, Zuko huffed and mumbled under his breath, "Imbecile."

Zuko quickly walked over to me, swinging the unattached leash as he did. Once he reached me, the leash was reattached to my collar and Zuko immediately turned on his heal. "Come along pet, it's time for your surprise."

We walked down many hallways until we reached a doorway. Upon entering, I guessed this was Zuko's room. Zuko showed me over to the bed and sat me down. Removing the collar and leash, Zuko walked away.

I twisted my foot slightly, causing a small rock to hit Zuko in the back of the head.

"_That,_" Zuko growled, "was not nice."

"What are you going to do then, huh?" I asked slyly, "punish me?"

I could tell Zuko was smiling from his tone, "Actually Flower, I intend to do exactly that."

My smile instantly disappeared and was replaced by wide eyes. My heart beat was increasingly growing quicker; I knew _exactly_ what Zuko had planned to do and I didn't expect him to be gentle and loving about it either. Why else would we be in his _bedroom_? For tea and biscuits? High unlikely was that scenario.

"You know," Zuko mused, "don't you? You have already realised what is to become of this unholy night. The faster you accept it, the smoother this will be."

Zuko walked over to his dresser and began to fiddle with a small trinket, "I do not expect you to struggle. No, you have become decreasingly bold and obnoxious—"

"Looks who's talking." I mumbled.

Zuko sighed and said something along the lines of, "_I stand corrected_." Zuko stopped playing with the object and moved to the sink. "As I was saying, even though I have only known you for what, two days now?" Zuko paused, drying his hands with a towel.

"I have felt like I know you—or rather your actions—well. You sit and you you'll take it. You'll put on a tough face and pretend like it's all fine and dandy when really you're ready to break," Zuko began to pace around the room, stopping here and there. "You'll make sassy remarks to make it seem like your still on top of it all, when really all you're doing is keeping yourself from breaking down. Overall—"

Zuko by this point had come to a halt in front of me. He put his hands on my knees and kept his face mere inches from mine, "You are weak Toph."

I narrowed my eyes and opened my mouth to tell him off. I then took a slight double take and let my eyes blankly stare at him without actually seeing. I bit my lip; Zuko was right. I could deny it all I wanted, but he was right. I was weak. The only thing of me that is strong is my colourful use of words. My mask was cracking; I could feel my hold on calmness slipping. I could feel my bending abilities weakening and slowly fading away.

Zuko lifted my chin with his index finger and thumb and whispered lowly, "I'm going to show you just how weak you really are, Flower, so don't fight it."

Zuko swiftly closed the space between us, my eyes widened as his tongue roughly invaded my mouth. I felt myself falling backwards onto the bed. Zuko roughly turned me onto my stomach and my face was pushed against the cold silk of his bed.

Zuko traced the laces on my back all the way done to my tail bone. With both hands, he gripped my sides tightly, just above my hip bone. I felt him straddling my legs as a slender hand crept up under the criss-cross corset like top. He lightly dragged a single digit down the small length of my spine until it reached the lace of my pants. When I felt it being undone, I started to truly panic. No, this was not happening...it couldn't be...Despite already knowing that I was sure to be violated, fear still seemed to creep all over my being.

To my dismay, Zuko continued to shred my undergarments until all I had on was my top; I felt exposed and vulnerable. Not uttering a word, Zuko roughly grabbed my hips and flipped me onto my back. He then placed one of my legs on his shoulders. I felt him undoing his pants slightly.

Bringing his lips to my ears, Zuko roughly nipped at my ear lobe, "This will hurt."

No tears had passed until he was buried up to the hilt. I screamed when he immediately pulled back and then slammed back in. My whole entire body was ripped in two, no doubt. I felt blood on the insides of where Zuko was unmercifully pounding into me. The unbearable pain became even more so when Zuko dug his nails into my sides.

I closed my eyes and tried to focus on something else. I thought of Aang when I had been training him. He was such a difficult one. I wondered how the rest of the gaang is... What if the Fire Nation had captured them? Was there no hope at all? I sobbed harder; thinking about my friends was not working.

I felt a hand move from my hip up to the side of my head, the other still steadily placed on my hip. His hot breath scorched my face, yet made me slightly dazed;_ how is this_? Zuko bowed his head so that his lips rested on my collar bone. I started to feel more light-headed than before, the pain making me dizzy. Zuko gingerly kissed the hollow base of my neck before contradictorily biting and breaking the skin. I flinched violently when Zuko almost as to apologise, licked the injury and smiled against my skin.

How long it lasted, I did not know. It seemed to last a life time; I guessed that it was relatively an hour or so. The whole time I was unaware of my actions. Yes, I screamed without giving a second thought. I whimpered when Zuko nipped and bit into my skin, surely bruises would form. (Not that it really mattered to me. I was sure to have a half a dozen scars by now.) When it was over, Zuko withdrawer himself from me and simply walked away. He redid his pants while ignoring my heavy sobs. I could feel the blood and some other substance dripping down my legs.

I did not stay awake for much longer, I felt my eyes stinging and slowly I couldn't fight it any longer.

I fell unconscious hearing Zuko's voice close to my ear, "Could it be that I have so easily broken the greatest Earthbender of them all?"

...

* * *

_A/n *_* (dies), I'm a failure at life .oh well...At least I made use of the page dividers!  
_

_About the evil Zuko laugh at the beginning, yes I totally stole that from either Beyond Birthday from Death Note (who slightly inspired Zuko's twisted personality for this story) or The Undertaker from Kuroshitsuji._

_And the crystal ball/tree thing was because I was looking at my Christmas tree while writing that part._

_Fact: I searched for over and hour for my thesaurus... and then finding it under my bed...facepalm. And to add insult to injury, my thesaurus is the one that doesn't freaking work -.- fml._

_Please don't review and tell me how horrible it was...*runs into the emo corner.*_

_Quoted Song was for Your Entertainment by Adam Lambert_

_(Side note: the Crest 3D white commercials scare me. Who the fuc—...hell...smiles that wide? O.- *twitches eye*_

_Next Chapter: _

_*Another sleepless night, I'm still staring at the ceiling. I can here him fighting with her for no good reason. Will this ever end? Will the house become a home again? If I had my way, I'd corner him and say: Put yourself in her position, all she needs is recognition. Love's not enough when you say it, don't you know you've gotta mean it. Screwing up the best thing ever is something your regret forever.*_


	4. 1:4 Sleepless Nights

1.4: Sleepless Nights

A/N

Fact: I had troubles writing this story because I was babysitting my cute little baby niece—I found it incredibly guiltifying (no that is not a word.) to write such things in the presence of a baby...*runs away from visions of Children's Aid chopping off my head*

Story wise: This was originally two chapters, but I combined them to make it flow better. And it is NOT my fault if this is horrible. It's papa bunny's.

Here, have some fresh cookies that I made today. *Throws cookies at you while running back into the emo corner*

And I don't own the wonderfulness that is Avatar: The Last Airbender and Faber Drive. I do own, however, the t-shirt that Faber Drive signed *laughs evilly* ^_^

Oh, and you should read the bolded A/N at the end.

**But, I have a quick question for you all; I know that some writers have a twitter account for their stories, and if I had one for my shit on here, would anyone read it or care?**

* * *

_All she needs is recognition._

_Love's not enough when you say it,_

_Don't you know you've gotta mean it. _

_Screwing up the best thing ever_

_Is something your regret forever._

_Take her and makes she feels_

_And let her know you'll never let her go._

* * *

A bell rang out from some far off place. It sounded nine times, each chime sounding more pronounced— yet in some sense, each '_ding' _was softer than the last. The melody was calming, soothing and could easily bring a smile to the face of any Fire Nation resident. Every morning it was the same, soon accompanied by the chorus of perfectly pitched voices singing into the heavens. Then the prayers – both those who spoke theirs like they were talking to God Himself, or the silent pleads for forgiveness in hopes that their sins would be purged. Yes, it was Sunday.

Toph sighed, wincing as she did. She had lost track of the dark days in this makeshift hell, up until now. She thought: had she ever attended church? Would she ever have the chance to, and if so, would she go?

The cold cement floor chilled Toph's body, making her shiver. She slowly sat up, unsuccessfully trying to ignore the hurt that was anchoring her body to earth. Lying against one of the stone walls of her small prison, Toph firmly pressed her feet down on the floor, the palms of her hands doing the same. She rolled her head in a circular motion in attempt to loosen the stiff muscles.

_God, _Toph thought, _how I really just wished for a comfy bed. _

Toph frowned while she tried to balance herself into a crouched position. She remembered how her parents had always scolded her for taking the Lord's name in vain. They said it was disrespectful or something.

The young earthbender snorted, she could care less. What had this almighty man ever done that made it so she should be thankful? Toph could count the number of ways life had cheated her on her finger tips. She was blind, she was weak, she wasn't loved, and more recently, she had her innocence stolen from her. (Toph had learned to simply block out anything to do with _that_ such of an event. Instead, she smiled softly and thought of the teddy bear hidden under Zuko's bed. Any other person would call this the begging of insanity, Toph however called it simple coping skills; the only way to keep her from going insane.)

Toph hummed and rethought her previous logic. Maybe this was simply justice—for not being faithful. Maybe she deserved what she got. It made sense, in a way. Perhaps.

The small earthbender managed to get to her feet after a couple of failed attempts. Her knees wobbled slightly and Toph had to grasp onto the wall for support. Feeling out the wall, Toph moved towards where her dinner was —which was now cold and still untouched.

Toph picked up the fork and blankly 'stared' at the plate while poking the lump that dares to call itself food. She wrinkled her nose in disgust, wondering if the food was even _safe_. The tired bender placed her hand to her stomach when she felt it beg for nutrition. Toph reluctantly scraped her fork into the foul smelling substance and brought it to her mouth. Toph's tongue darted out to quickly run over her dry lips before she shoved the "food" into her awaiting mouth.

As soon as the lumpy garbage touched her taste buds, Toph instantly gagged and rushed over to an empty bowl in the corner. (The bowl did have water in it previously, but Toph kicked it over in a small fit of rage.)Toph up heaved the contents of her stomach violently, causing her knuckles to turn a pale white shade from gripping the sides of the bowl.

Still holding tightly to the bowl with one white hand, Toph wiped her mouth with the side of her dirty sleeve and slid to the ground. With her mouth still slightly agape, the bender let her head fall backwards against the wall. She felt her vision blurring and spinning. Toph grinded her teeth and squeezed her eyes shut, letting a single hot tear streak down her cheek.

"...Eugh..." Toph groaned, slowly rising up the wall. She quickly wiped the traitor tear away and staggered over to the doorway.

"Zuko!" She screamed weakly, her voice was hoarse and scratchy as it echoed against the walls. Toph's breath was rigid, her chest rapidly falling and rising. She leaned over with her hands on either side of the wooden door, her head down and her legs shaking. Her eyes had a look of true determination and a hateful glaze.

Once Toph realized that Zuko had most likely not heard her, she pushed herself off the door and moved over to sit down; her head and was becoming increasingly dizzy. Toph felt her eyes drooping and she fought to keep awake.

* * *

"_So, you think this is just a game to me? You think I'm doing just for the hell of it?"_

_A hard, cold hearted kick was aimed at my stomach, causing me to roll over and hit the cold wall. The stone actually soothed my inflamed back._

"_Get up." He commanded quietly, his voice controlled well._

_I groaned and felt my tears streaking down my face again. I gasped and felt blood in my mouth when he kicked again, harder._

"_I said GET UP!" He screamed; his masked control now vanished. When I rolled on my stomach and coughed up the metallic liquid, he scoffed. _

"_Weak." He said. "That's all you are. Nothing but a weak, ugly bitch." He then spat near the ground where I laid. _

_I found myself crying harder, his words sending waves of horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach. _

"_What? Can't you take it? Aren't you strong enough? Can you survive this?" _

_Kick. Punch. Slap. It was all the same, pain, coursing even in my veins. I wanted to seep into the floor, away from him, away from all this._

"_Can't you cope?" _

_I felt him drop to the ground. "Can't you? ANSWER ME!"_

_I felt the blood pooling in my mouth again, the copper burning my taste buds._

_When the next hit came, I didn't feel it. It was like I was numb, or frozen. I felt cold. Too cold._

_I closed my eyes, but when I opened them again I saw. Actually saw! Not just my 'vision,' but details that I'd never seen before. Expressions and _things_, not just outlines. I could only think what the fuck?_

_I turned around and blinked at what I saw. It was a small girl, on the floor, shaken and pale. To what I guessed to be blood covered her whole body. Her hair was a mess, and her eyes were almost bloodshot. Under her eyes were dark areas. Confused, I squinted and realised that this broken girl was...me..._

_He looked up from the unmoving other me and looked at the actual me. His eyes were dark and I swore tears were forming._

"_I'm not doing this just for the hell of it." He repeated._

_He looked down and whispered, his voice cracking as tears fell, "I'm doing it because I love you."_

_His eyes suddenly got darker, and his expression turned from hurt to anger. Standing back up, he moved to kick the unmoving me._

* * *

Toph felt the pain instantly, her ribs were surely broken. She coughed the large amount of warm blood in her mouth onto the floor. Toph opened my eyes, only to find the familiar blankness.

"Ah, about time you woke up. I thought you were dead. I almost cried." Zuko said sincerely.

"Why's that, milord?" the bender managed to mumble, doubting that he would have cried over her death.

Zuko hummed, "I wouldn't have anyone to play with anymore, of course."

Even though Toph expected this remark, she still glared emptily at him.

"What?" He asked. "Did you think I'd miss your company? All the _fun_ times we've had? The fun pertains more to me than to you, of coarse.

"Hmm...no, no, no." Zuko punctuated slowly, each 'no' with a step and a tilt of his head. "I would have simply missed," he chuckled darkly, "the good _fuck _that provides you a purpose and a use to me."

Zuko stepped over and grabbed Toph roughly by the collar. "Now, are we willing to proceed with our appointment?"

Toph almost smiled, Zuko and herself had made a little routine of some sorts. Since that first un-forgetful night, Toph had been staying in a small, musty cellar, complete with a water bowl and a bathroom...if you could call it that. It wasn't a five star tavern, but it was damn better than a prison; or worse, Zuko's room. If the latter was the case, Toph would probably be even more of a wreck than she already is; not just on the brink of cracking, but already shattered.

Toph always tried to forget each time her and Zuko _met_, she tried to put it in the back of her mind, and keep it locked up. She attempted to think that it wasn't going to happen again, that she'd be fine. But each time, it was all the exact same. Toph would put on her mask until Zuko broke her, and then she'd rebuild her cover when it was all over.

Then again, when Toph had said that each time was the same; that wasn't exactly true. Every time it happened, it would seem harder, more painful and most of all: more like Zuko was enjoying her.

But all this pain is not physical—some of it was, of course, there was always the times were Zuko's sadistic side would shine through. No, the majority of it was emotional. The thing that threw Toph off each time was that Zuko seemed more...loving...Like he cared more about Toph. It confused Toph to no end. Zuko would often smile or laugh during their _sessions_. Not in a sadistic way however, it was a genuine happiness. The Fire Prince would also frequently kiss Toph; sometimes it would be soft and slow, or other times it was rough and full of secret need. Toph was sure she was covered in bruises from the number of times Zuko had bitten her out of passion.

Now, the pain Toph could handle...but the love-hate thing with Zuko she could not. Toph didn't quite know if she hated Zuko. She was afraid of him, yes, but to completely hate him to the bone...it was possible.

Zuko however, seemed to be...Toph just couldn't even begin to explain or comprehend any of it. She didn't know if all the 'loving' gestures during their...whatever you want to call it...was an act, or if Zuko genuinely loved her.

By this point, Zuko already had Toph where he wanted her; in a corner tied up, hands behind her back, legs open. He smiled evilly, tilting his head to the side as if to inspect his young victim.

Did Zuko love her? Was it even humanly possible for her to love him back? Toph decided against both as Zuko leaned over her, buried deep inside her, his lips having already found their way to make another mark. A mark to say that she was his, nothing more, nothing less; per say Toph.

Zuko didn't waste a single second. He thrusted deep, fast and hard; showing absolutely no mercy. Of coarse the pain was unbearable, and Toph didn't hold back her screams. It was just like every other time. Her shield was gone and she was defenceless yet again.

When it was over, the same would happen, just as usual. She'd cry for hours until she had no more strength to go on. Then Toph would stare off into some unknown place where she could think how she could escape and find the Gaang. She'd come up with a plan to escape, think over every single detail to make sure there wasn't a single flaw and when she found one, she'd scrape the entire plan. Then she would remember that she was weak and useless, or how could she possible escape with no earthbending? She'd recall every verbal dagger Zuko had degraded her with, both those from her nightmares and reality; they both seemed to blend together. Toph sometimes didn't know if he'd actually had called her that or said that, or if he hadn't.

And this encounter with Zuko would prove no exception for Toph's post-rape mind...That is, if Zuko didn't have other plans for the earthbender prisoner...

When Zuko finally did release Toph from his iron grip, he stood up and redid his pants. Toph looked up at him—not so that she could see him, but because Zuko—for some reason— liked to see her face after he was finished with her.

If this were any other time, the Fire Bender would inspect Toph quickly, give a small one note laugh, and curtly turn his heel to walk out the door; saying not a single word more to his captive.

However, this time was a special exception...

Zuko hesitated for a second, waning on weather or not he should continue with his plan. He knelt down and brought his hand to the whimpering girl's face, stroking her cheek affectionately.

"...A-are you bi-bipolar, m-my lord?" Toph smiled and tried to cover up that she was internally cringing backwards into the wall at his touch.

Zuko only smiled gently and thought to himself that, perhaps he was.

Zuko leaned in; softly untying Toph's bounded hands and rubbing her wrists. With a dazed look in his eyes, Zuko took Toph's hands and guided her to a standing position. He internally frowned when he saw that she could barely stand, and was making no effort to either.

Zuko, being the typical prince he is, immediately thought of any other sexual encounter he had been in. Before Toph had taken the place of his '_fuck buddy,' _the palace servant girls—and occasionally the young servant boys— would have suppressed as his outlet to deal with teenage hormones.

Now, Zuko thought, he was no rougher nor softer than he had ever been with her or the servants. Why was she so weak?

From the lack of education on rape, Zuko was bluntly unaware of any of the things present in Toph's mind; the fear, the resentment—both towards Zuko and even herself—, the pain— internally and out, and the near unbearable guilt; Toph did indeed think that this was all her fault. She frequently would wonder if there was something she did, or said, to deserve this punishment. Most of all, she did not think anything of love or the feelings that Zuko had, or if she did, she denies then as soon as they occur in her brain.

Zuko, while still considering all the possibilities for Toph's sudden weakness, lifted her in his arms and simply walked out of the door.

"Oh flower, can you possibly love me?" Zuko whispered under his breath, slightly hoping Toph couldn't hear.

There is something here that should be explained. Zuko did love Toph, but he also despised her. She was beautiful and strong— despite all the occasions that he had called her weak and revolting. In his eyes, he was just _playfully teasing _her. (This of coarse was not what Toph had in mind.)

Zuko knew that Toph showed her affections in a form of playful violence—On of the avatar's friends had told him this once— so, it was logical to show his affection for her in the from of violence, correct?

Zuko was simply a sadist as well though, but the lack of knowledge and communication—which is to be expected, given the situation— between the two benders stopped them from knowing each other's true intentions.

The Fire Prince did not realise this.

One who was to surveillance this array of emotions and events would be entirely confused. Why did the prince show his feelings for the young earthbender in this manner? Was he a douche canoe*? The empty pink bottle in Zuko's back pocket could be to blame here...or maybe it was the odd mixture, undetectable by anyone, that was placed in Zuko's breakfast by a war chief...

Whatever the reason, Zuko was not quite himself.

* * *

A/N

***And just to let you peoples know, **_**I am taking requests for stories now**_**! This will both clear up my writer block and get me updating this story more. I'll put up some info on my profile later explaining it better, so PM if you want to see a story written.***

Kyahaha...I ended this chapter horribly! :) Plus I managed to sneak in the story name in here...heh heh heh.

Also, When I said in chapter two that this story was going to be 13 chapters or so...I lied. It will be 9 chapters with two sequels. **Both of those sequel names are somewhere in the chapter :), if you can find them and you get a cake and I will write a one shot of your choice. **

*As for the Douche Canoe thing, it's from a youtube video that my friend showed me...I don't know, or want to know, what it means...but it's fun to say! ^_^

Next chapter:

_*Everyone's around, no words are coming out. And can't find my breath can we just say the rest with no sound. And none of this is enough, I still don't measure up. And I'm not prepared; Sorry is never there when you need it. And I do want you to know, I hold you up above everyone. And I do want you know, I think you'd be good to me, and I'd be so good to you.*_

And last chapter I was totally kidding when I said not to review. Review dammit. It makes me happy. :D and you get caaaake!

-SHR-


	5. 1:5 Good To You

1.5: Good To You

**This is kind of a filler chapter...but it does have some plot things...I just needed to update for you guys. This chapter didn't turn out AT ALL like I'd hoped for it :(

Thank you SO, SO to the following amazing people for reviewing chapter four _Bellaluna88, Opi Uchiha, Lonely Soul 101, SkeiththeTerrorofDeath, Tbei15, LadyGhost92, Suena, Ilurvegreen, FallingAngel, Avrice, SkyWayRebel, Creator of Luv, Honey, Lalalalalala, Hamish, and SS._

Also, a big thanks to everyone else how reviewed/fav'd/alerted!

I love all you guys *Heart*

Fact: for some reason the chapter "5" has been a curse...(I even had problems writing the fifth chapter in PL..-.-) Oh, and I don't know if I put this before..but in this story Toph and Zuko's ages are around 16 (Toph) and 19 (Zuko). I say around because even I don't really know what there exact ages are...^_^;;

And by the way, *Lantern fruits aren't the actual names for the fruit I'm thinking of...but they are still delicious!

_***(ITALICS)=Toph's conflicting thoughts_

_**BOLD ITALICS = Toph's actual thoughts.**_

(Song is Good to You by Mariana's Trench—Who are an amazing Canadian band.)

* * *

_Everyone's around, no words are coming out._

_And can't find my breath can we just say the rest with no sound?_

_And none of this is enough, I still don't measure up._

_And I'm not prepared, Sorry is never there_

_when you need it. _

_And I do want you to know, _

_I hold you up above everyone._

_And I do want you to know, _

_I think you'd be good to me, _

_And I'd be so good to you._

* * *

"_Oh flower, can you possibly love me?"_

Click, click, click.

The tapping of Zuko's shoes echoed down the prestigious palace hallway. The wide hall was richly decorated with only the finest furnishings and every surface shined as though a hundred people polished each individual one. However, said hallway was completely empty.

The Prince was carrying a tray filled with an assortment of expensive and tasty foods. He seemed to be staring off at nothing in particular as he briskly strutted down towards his room.

A small young girl peaked out from behind a corner. She was petite and could only be no more than twelve years old. The female quickly rushed up to the Fire Prince and bowed down to the floor. "My lord, do you wish for me to carry your tray?" The girl spoke softly and weak, keeping her head down.

"I am fine." Zuko stopped walking for a quick moment.

"...m-my lord...?" The servant squeaked inaudible

Zuko merely shook his head and continued to walk down the corridor. The servant looked around hastily before asking the Firebender again.

Zuko sighed and spun around, causing a several fruits to fall. His gaze darkened as he snapped at the girl, "I have told you once before, and once again will I tell you the same. I do not require any assistance."

The young female gasped slightly at the Fire Prince's display of sudden annoyance and scampered away, leaving Zuko alone in the hall again.

"...Imbeciles.." Zuko hissed as he bent down to pick the fallen fruits. Luckily said fruit was a orange and a few lantern fruits.*

The Prince reluctantly bent down to pick up the remaining fruit before someone came—And not just one of those useless servants, but royal guard, or a War Minister, or Mai, or his father. Zuko shook his head. No, they wouldn't dare to question his intentions...maybe Mai...but his father would just assume that the stolen fruit (It's not stolen if you own the food, right?) were for said girlfriend.

Zuko winced in the thought of his gloomy partner. If she were to ever find out about Toph being in the Palace—let alone if she were to discover Zuko's actions towards Toph!— Zuko didn't even want to begin the possibilities of his death; she _did_ always have those dangerous and incredibly sharp weapons stashed away on her person.

Zuko had made sure that all evidence of Toph's presence in the palace were nonexistent. The guards were paid heavily to make sure they'd do their job and keep their mouth shut; The servants of course didn't think of even speaking to anyone; The Fire Lord was informed that Zuko had caught a prisoner, he just wasn't informed that that Prisoner was Toph; Azula was always to high and mighty to care what Zuko did; and as for the War Chief's that constantly enjoyed to invade Zuko's private life...well, The Fire Lord wouldn't notice if a few large sums of money was missing from the funds. (Money was the ultimate way to make sure people were to hold their tongues.) Mai of course was too busy with her father in Omashu to even notice anything.

The whole ordeal was risky and dangerous. At any moment, a single slip of speech could cause complete catastrophe. Then again, Prince Zuko always liked rush of adrenaline in his veins.

"Hey Zuko!"

Zuko sighed, he would never reach his room. "What is it Ty Lee?"

Ty lee frowned, "What's wrong Zuky-chan? Did a servant spill some hot tea on you or something?"

"I told you to never call me that again. And no, my day has been perfectly fine...up until now.." Zuko narrowed his eyes at the acrobat. She simply held her hands up in defense.

"Sorry Zuko! You just seem a little sour. Your aura is radiating a very—"

_I honestly don't give a damn about my aura, or any other bullshit that this circus freak could come up with.. Zuko smirked, trying to contain his true thoughts_, "Is there anything in particular that you need, Ty lee?"

"Well, I was just coming to tell you that the boat from Omashu has returned."

"Mai?" Zuko must have sounded distressed.

"Yeah, aren't you excited Zuko? You haven't seen your girlfriend in over a month.." Ty lee looked at Zuko, analyzing every movement he made...she knew something was funny about how Zuko was behaving..

"..." Zuko knew that if he faked excitement, it would be obvious. "Actually, can I ask you a favour?"

Ty lee blinked, "Of course Zuko. What is it?"

"Well, you see...I've been trying to plan something special for Mai when I heard from my father that she would be returning soon. Now I'm rushing to finish it. You know how Mai is...she likes everything perfect. If she suspects that I've done a half assed job, the mood will be ruined...I just need a couple hours Ty lee.." The lie slide almost too easily out of Zuko's lips.

Ty lee seemed to brighten up, "Oh, how romantic! Of course I'll stall for time Zuky-chan! I'll take her into town or something."

Before Zuko could start to scold her, Ty lee was already cartwheeling towards the front gates. Zuko smiled, how easily people could be manipulated these days.

* * *

Drip, drip, drip.

Toph watched in unseeing awe as the blood fell from her arm onto the floor, each drop sending a microscopic wave through her 'sight.' The red liquid stained the expensive flooring, the animal hide carpet that surrounded Zuko's bed soaked up some of the substance while more blood managed to seep underneath the creaks in the wood flooring.

Honestly, Toph didn't mean for the injury to happen, really she didn't. Yet, the young Earthbender had found herself curious about the interesting looking bed post. It was purely granulated rocks mushed together to make the elegant frame—more specifically, it was metal.

Toph smiled while she lightly clutched her leaking arm. The wound wasn't deep at all...it had only managed to open a thin layer of skin. Reaching for a piece of cloth near the washing basin, Toph quickly wrapped it around her arm. The blind girl used the bed post to shakily balance herself onto her feet, making sure to stay clear of the sharp edges.

Yes, Toph was still weak and damaged, but she was healing. The purple-yellowish markings that plagued her skin were still visible in some areas, some newer bruises from last night were beginning to blemish. The prominent rings around her wrists ached in the slightest, but the new dull sting of her cut distracted Toph from the rest of her injuries.

Toph shifted her gaze over to the door where a solid layer of earth blocked the entrance way; it wouldn't keep Zuko out forever, but it would stall him.

It was only a few days ago when Toph realized something very important, and very obvious. She was still a bender. Whether it was from lack of nutrition or emotional distress, this fact had seemed to escape Toph while she had been kept in imprisonment in that cellar. Although her bending was still weak from lack of practice, it was possible to bend.

When the young Earthbender felt footsteps approaching Zuko's bedroom at a leisurely pace, Toph froze. This figure was certainly Zuko, but he was carrying to what seemed like..._food_? Was it possible that the cold hearted prince had brought his prisoner food? Toph bit her lip, it could be trap...though, the slight chance in Zuko's behaviors towards her had been the tiniest bit kinder...

No, Toph scoffed, that unbreakable, unchangeable bastard of a prince was not kind to her; He was a goddamn lying cheat who liked to play with his prey before killing it. Toph seethed with hatred and this new anger fueled strength to the earthbender. She could feel the adrenaline pumping throughout her whole being. Despite whatever she made have thought while in that cellar—God, how blinded by hurt and fear she had been—Toph hated Zuko with every cell in her body, and there was not a single thing that the prince could do to fix that. He had punched and kicked her, cut and destroyed her and –for God's sake!— He raped her. Zuko was self-centered, cold hearted and held less humanity than a dead man in hell.

_(But he loves you.)_

Toph bit back tears. No, he loved breaking her. The inner voice in Toph denied all the hatred and chalked it up to years of pent up anger. It tried to convince Toph that Zuko did indeed love her, that he was just spoiled and had been brought by the heartless Fire Lord. He was Fire Nation, it was in their blood to be naturally humanity-less.

_**No. It's not years of anger at my parents, at my weaknesses, at all of my failures or mistakes. It's wasn't just the upbringing that made Zuko the way he is. It's not even the Fire Nation—Zuko's uncle wasn't like the rest of them, despite him being Fire Nation. It's Zuko. He won't –And never will— change. He can't change. And he can't change what he's done.**_

_(You're just blinded by your experience , Toph. He has changed, he's seen what he's done and he's changed. It's possible, nothing is set in stone.)_

Toph covered her ears and without realizing it, she unblocked the door way.

When Zuko walked in, he found Toph curled up by the edge of the bed with her hands covering her head. The firebender noticed that there was a thin wash cloth loosely wrapped around Toph's arm and there was what looked like blood lightly seeping through.

"What have you done this time, Flower?"

Toph stopped breathing all together. This was the moment of truth, it all came down to whether or not she had the guts to go through with her plan.

_(But he Love's you.)_

The young earthender looked up at Zuko with hard eyes; She'd made her decision.

* * *

That was the shittiest chapter ever.

This chapter isn't as long as my chapters usually are...but I had to update. Next chapter will probs be up next weekend...but I'm making no promises...I really should work on The Problem With Love...but I think I might discontinue it...I just have no muse for that story anymore...:(

Again, I apologize for this chapter sucking...I've had a case of writer's block and some shit has been going on in my life at the moment.

ANNOUNCEMENT!: For every chapter I'm going to have a little contest in which a One Shot of the winner's choice will be awarded. Why? Because I need some more ideas while I'm in the hospital. (I'm having a small operation in a few days...0.o):

This Time's Contest Question Is:: Somewhere in this story I randomly placed two sets of alliteration (A form of poetry that uses words that all start with the same letter or letters that sound the same: EX: Silently Screaming Sounds of Sorrow.) If you find them you win a OS!

Okay; REVIEW :)

NEXT CHAPTER:

_*Here we go, does it hurt? Say goodbye to this world. I will not be undone. Come to life, it gets worse. All in all, your no good. You don't cry like you should. I'll be gone when you fall. You sad life says it all So I'll find what lies underneath your sick twisted smile. As I lay underneath your cold jaded eyes. Now you turn the tide on me, 'cause your so unkind. I will always be here for the rest of my life. Don't carry me under. Your the devil in , sing for the hopeless, I'm the one you left behind.*_

Ps: I need to touch up on my RP-ing skills...so if you are interested in Role Playing PM me! XD


	6. 1:6 What Lies Beneath

**1.6: What Lies Beneath**

_*Sniff* You guys are just so awesome...and I lovechu..._

_Thanks to everyone that has subscribed/fav'd this story. Special thank you to anonymous reviewers, Bellaluna88, Tbei15, AnnaCC, Fairychix26, pikaaachu, ilurvegreen, Lonely Soul 101 and Ima for the reviewers! I feel so happy that I'm almost at 50 reviews! *Does pre-victory dance* __**I'm giving a prize to my 50**__**th**__** reviewer just because I'm sentimental like, **__and this time I won't procrastinate on writing it for three months..Hopefully... _

_PS: I'm sorry if Zuko seems extremely out of character when he talks, but that's just the way that I imagine he would act if he was a spoiled prince (all proper, stuck up, and what not)._

_PPS: I only edited this once myself, so if there are any errors—which there probs will be—I apologize in advance. I'm just too lazy and tired to go through this with a fine comb, xD _

_I don't own A:TLA and the song is What Lies Beneath by Breaking Benjamin (Again, wonderful band)_

* * *

_Here we go, does it hurt?_

_Say goodbye to this world._

_I will not be undone._

_Come to life, it gets worse._

_All in all, you're no good._

_You don't cry like you should._

_I'll be gone when you fall._

_You sad life says it all_

_So I'll find what lies beneath your sick twisted smile._

_As I lay underneath your cold jaded eyes. _

_Now you turn the tide on me,_

'_Cause you're so unkind._

_I will always be here for the rest of my life._

_Don't carry me under. You're the devil in disguise._

_God sing for the hopeless, _

_I'm the one you left behind._

* * *

_(But he Love's you.)_

_The young earthbender looked up at Zuko with hard eyes; she'd made her decision. _

_This was not happening. It...It couldn't be possible. However, it's too real to be a dream; his hands roaming my skin, his hot breath in my ear that whispers words that make me shiver. It's all too real...I can't...It's too much...Stop..._

Zuko sighed as he held the limp girl in his arms, he assumed that it was from the lack of blood that made the young earthbender pass out; the loosely tied cloth around Toph's arm was soaked with red. Zuko set Toph down on the bed and let out another sigh.

Zuko climbed on the bed next to Toph and laid back into the pillow all the while keeping an eye on Toph. Her face was contorted with worry and hurt, her eye brows were furrowed and every so often she would omit a quiet whimper. Zuko frowned and gently petted his prisoner's hair back in place.

"Dear Flower, what do you dream of that makes you so upset?" Zuko gazed at the girl with a dazed look. "Is it because of me? Why do you dream of such things? I realise that I've been hurtful to you, that I've done you wrong, but can't you see I've tried to make it up to you? I brought you out of that dingy cellar, ne?"

Zuko stroked Toph's cheek softly as her whimpering increased slightly. "It was never my intention to hurt you, but really, you brought it upon yourself. Stubborn child, why can't you see that I tried to be nice?" Zuko's voice turned harsher. "If only you would accept you fate. Really, I'm not such a horrible master as you have made me out to be. It's you; you bring out the worst in me with your stubborn and disobedient ways. Tch, I don't even know why I bother trying sometimes! All you do is look up at me with those hateful eyes."

Toph gave a muffled sob in her slumber and Zuko wiped a straying tear away. "Hmm...But still...You are such a lovely, tainted creature, Flower. Maybe someday you will realise that all I ever wanted was to be good to you."

Toph began to stir in her sleep as Zuko ceased his petting. The Fire Prince looked at Toph with a confused look when the young earthbender seemed to be leaning into his touch. He smirked; maybe there was hope for the little bender after all. However, it became apparent to Zuko that all Toph was trying to do was curl up into a ball as to shield herself from the other.

_Hopeless,_ Zuko thought, _utterly hopeless._

* * *

"_Haahn..S-Stop..Please..." my voice is so quiet that I doubt that it is even audible, but for some reason he seems to hear it._

"_Shh, it won't hurt, I promise." His smile was sinisterly sweet as he leans in closer. In response, I back up further into the wall. It was only now that I observe my surroundings; I'm in a dark basement with only a chain hanging from the wall and two people—me and him._

_He grabs my hands and pulls me up to stand. "Shush angel, you know I would never hurt you."_

"_Stop! You...You're lying to me!" I struggle in his grasp. I almost want to scream for him to let me go._

_He smiles again, "Now why would I do such a thing, hmm? Why would I hurt to one I love?"_

"_Lies!" I turn to make a run for it but he is still holding my wrists. _

"_Tsk, Tsk. My angel, why would you run from me?" _

_I feel hot tears streaming down my face and I wretch one arm out of his grip to wipe it away before he can see. "Stop...I don't want this..."_

"_Ah, but angel, you're mouth is saying one thing while your body says another."_

"_Don't say such lewd things!" My voice is stronger than I anticipated. "I...I am not yours and I am definitely not your angel!"_

_His voice turns darker, "Fine, pet, if that's how you want to play."_

_With his hand still grasping my wrist, he flings me against the wall with great force that it makes me feel blood coming up into my mouth. _

_He's in my face now, his mouth is almost touching my ears. "Remember this, pet, you ARE mine."_

_My body is twisted so in an angle that makes it feel as though my arm will surely detach itself from my shoulders. I am on my knees facing the wall with one arm still in his grip and the other is in my mouth in attempt to silence my screams._

"_Stop..." He twists my arm more and a bite on my hand to muffle the pained cry that escapes my lips._

_Suddenly, as if someone had flipped a switch inside of him, he gently releases my arm and embraces me from behind, his mouth still at my ear. _

"_Flower, Flower,_ _Maybe_ _someday you will realise that all I ever wanted was to be good to you "_

Toph awoke with a jump. Her heart was frantically beating as she gasped for air. The young earthbender tried to sit up but a sting in her arm convinced her to stay laying for a minute more.

After a moment, Toph decided to survey the room. It was the same as before, except for a tray of food on the night stand. Toph poked at the food from where she was laying and thought that she didn't recall getting in the bed to take a nap. Toph didn't realise that she had passed out. At the time, Toph regularly had points in time when she would have black spots in her memory; perhaps a warning sign that she was slowly losing the last bits of her sanity.

With one more careful look around the room, Toph decided that it was now or never, so she grabbed a few peicces of food and walked out from Zuko's room.

* * *

Toph's heart was beating so fast that she thought if it went any faster it would explode. The earthbender knew her feet were bleeding; cut from the sharp gravel no doubt. She ran faster, her legs nearly giving out.

Toph didn't exactly knew where she was going, but anywhere was better than back with a now very angry Zuko. (While making her excape, she had bumped into Zuko.)From the moment that Toph had left Zuko's room, she knew that the fact of possible failure was strong. She was still very weak and the adrenaline coarsing through her veins made her feel even dizzier.

The young earthbender turned the corner leading out of the Palace Courtyard and dashed into the town with speed she didn't know she had. The Fire Nation capital was filled with people dressed in expensive clothing; Toph stuck out as if she was a penguin-seal sliding down the streets of the town. Her pale, skinny body clashed with the tanned and well toned people of the Fire Nation streets. Her raggy and torn Earth Kingdom wear was so dirty and stained with blood that it almost turns the green clothing black.

Quickly darting into the market square, Toph ducked into a vendor selling various merchandise. The earthbender breathed rapidly, making sure to keep out of site of the quickly approaching guards. Toph knelt down to touch the bottom of her feet. There were some sharp rocks still seethed into the bleeding skin. Although the Earthbender's feet had long ago became used to sharp rocks, the normally hard and tough soles had became more delicate due to the soft flooring of the palace.

Toph hissed as she removed the rocks. She could tell the palace guards were near; their loud shouts echoed throughout the market place. Toph tried to keep her heavy breathing as quiet as she could.

_I can't believe it! _Toph thought frantically, _I...I made it out..._

Toph closed her eyes and sat down. She rested her head against a crate and smiled. Her whole body ached, but the taste of the open air was enough to subside the pain. Toph felt her eyelids getting heavy, but she refused to subcome into slumber. Open, close, open, close; her eyelids slowly repeated the pattern for a while as she steadied her breath; it was like she was almost drifting in and out of sleep.

_Freedom. _She sighed and closed her eyes one more time.

When Toph reopened her eyes she was no longer resting her head on a crate, but a cold stone floor. Perhaps she had fallen down to the ground. Toph internally frowned. No, the ground was dirt last time she checked. Unless...

Toph focussed more on her surroundings to find that she was in-fact no longer even outside! She was now laying face down in a cellar.

_But...But How...What?_

Toph heard a door creak, and her heart started to pound when she recalled the familiar noise from all those weeks spent in that dingy basement prison.

_No...This...It can't be..._ Toph's thoughts were growing franticly worried. She was so confused that she almost started to hyperventilate. However, when she heard that cold, unforgiving voice, Toph's heart nearly stopped.

"Welcome back, did you enjoy your little escalade in the town?" Zuko walked slowly over to Toph. "That was quite the risky thing to do, eh?"

Toph couldn't form words, she was so confused and frightened that words were beyond her recognition.

"Well, what do you have to say for yourself?" Zuko stepped closer and suddenly delivered a well aimed kick to Toph's stomach.

Toph gave a dry scream mixed with a pained sob as she tasted the metallic blood. She almost thought she could vomit. She had been so close, or had it been a dream that she had actually escaped?

The Fire Prince grabbed the younger earthbender by her hair and hauled her up so that the two were face to face. His eyes were hard and filled with harsh anger. "You vile, stupid little thing! Don't you realise what I've done for you?"

She stared at him dumbfoundly and when she doesn't respond, Zuko became visibly agitated.

"If I weren't the prince, you'd be dead right now!" Zuko was fisting Toph's hair so tight that some strands were coming out. "The Guards wanted to end you for your little escape stunt, and I was the one that saved your pathetic, worthless ass!"

When Zuko finally let go of Toph's hair, the younger fell to the ground with a thud. Toph huddled over to the corner of the room, her heart pounding against her ribcage painfully.

"Maybe I should have just let you die." Zuko mummered under his breath coldly.

Toph watched with fear as Zuko stalked over to her. He stood angrily in front of the quivering earthbender and began to undo his belt; this is when Toph began to really feel afraid.

"No...Don't..."

"Don't? You think you really have a choice in this?" Zuko spoke fast and angry. "Of any of this?"

He grabbed her by the shoulders and looked into foggy, unseeing eyes. Toph whispered, "...Please..."

Zuko clenched his teeth and shook the earthbender, "Are you reduced to begging now? What is wrong with you? Have you broken completely? So easily?" There was a hidden concern in his voice, just barely but it was still there.

"Please..."

Toph looked up, surprised to hear that word from Zuko. What could he possibly be asking for?

"What?" Toph said the word with such venom and hatred dripping off of her voice that it made Zuko silently gasp.

He narrowed his eyes, now obviously angry again. "You stupid little girl! You dare to talk to me like that?" Zuko's voice rose until he was full on yelling at her, but his next words gave Toph the chills. "I'll show you."

* * *

Toph could take the yelling, she could take the cutting and kicking and slapping. She could withstand the abuse and pain he caused her on countless occasions. She could undergo anything Zuko did to her because she had already given up inside; she was ready for him to stop the pain and end it all for good. Whatever thing that he spouted about love was bullshit, but deep down in some desperate place Toph wanted his words to be true.

She laid there feeling numb and empty while he slumped against her. Zuko's back was glistened with sweat and his breath was harsh— Toph just closed her eyes wishing that she could sink back further into the darkness.

The firebender pulled out of the broken body beneath him and a pinkish trail of blood and Zuko's own release slide down Toph's leg. The earthbender tried not to think about anything, and instead attempted to focus on clearing her mind.

The two exchanged no words while they lay on the cold stone floor. Toph could feel her emotions bubbling to the surface, the familiar adrenaline pumping back through her veins. However, the rush quickly died off as a wave of exhaustion washed over her whole body the second Toph tried to move. Her muscles strained from her earlier escape, and the Earthbender's whole body seemingly admitted defeat; it was almost time that her mind would to the same...

Zuko grunted tiredly as he lifted himself off the younger female and stood up, re-adjusting his pants as well.

Just as the firebender was about to leave, he heard Toph cough and say something, so he turned his heal. "Pardon?" His voice was tired, and now much more relaxed than before.

Toph had her head down, a veil of thin black hair covering her face. Her voice was but a whisper in a dark night, but Zuko managed to hear it. "Why...?"

Zuko felt his temper rising, but fought off the urge to snap at the other. The image of the small fragile girl in front of him somehow struck a soft spot in is frozen over heart. "Why what? Be clearer, or I'll just leave."

When Zuko didn't think that she was going to reply, he turned towards the exit again.

"Why me?" Again, her voice was low and timid. "Why do you hate me?"

Zuko instantly stopped dead in his tracks. Time itself seemed to slow down to a halt as well when Toph's words hit Zuko's eardrums. He didn't fully register what she said until the younger girl repeated herself, obviously wanting a genuine answer.

"I...I..."

_Why her indeed._ Zuko didn't really have a solid reason as to why he captured and tortured the earthbender. Sure, he could sum it up to a sick revenge towards The Avatar for making him look like a fool to his father a while back, or just for the sake of having something to do. He could say that she was nothing to him, merely just a play thing, and that he only kept her around for his own twisted entertainment.

But he didn't say any of those things, because none of them were true. The true reason behind everything he did was...**—***

"I don't hate you." Zuko's voice was just as quiet and emotionless as Toph's was. "I never have."

Toph blinked, and then frowned. "Lies." Her voice was hard and cold.

The firebender started to again feel anger boiling beneath his skin, threatening to explode at the drop of a feather. "..."

Zuko stared at Toph's shivering figure (whether it was from anger, fear, or the chill) for the longest time until he finally made a decision. "Why...Do you have to be so _fucking_ difficult?" Words that were laced with venom confused Toph.

Toph didn't have time to think before she seen the foot of Zuko's boot. After that, everything faded to black nothingness.

* * *

_***~**__The true reason behind everything he did was that he simply wanted her, in every single way possible. He wanted her obedience and soul, but most of all her wanted her heart. For her to tell him things that only a lover could say at three in the morning, as they laid awake simply to hear the other's voice, feel the other's breath and know that the other belongs only to them._

_He needed her to know that he didn't hate her, but it was her desperate cries that made him lose sleep at night. He had wanted to break the impossible stone wall that she had put up around herself; to see that there was something underneath that tough shell. He wanted to be the only one that could see the fragile, insecure little girl that was buried somewhere beneath layers of rock and confidence. _

_And someday, he wanted her to feel the adoration he had for her—He wanted her to know all of his reasoning._

_But not yet. Time heals all wounds._

* * *

A/N Shitty ending for this chapter, I know, no need to rub it in. I personally found myself forcing the last bits out. I wanted to get this finished and posted A-SAP so that I could work on other stories and post a couple new stories.

Buut...Holy shizznips, I'm so sorry for not updating in so long. D: And I still can't write anything except vague mentions of ze smex. WHAT IS THIS? I need help...mental help. But seriously, I need someone to just write a lemon scene in the future for me, just because I am a prude (?) when it comes to such things and I will fail miserably...

***AAAND, I'm going to give a prize to the 50****th**** reviewer (A chapter from Zuko's POV). It might be a future chapter, or a past chapter written in first person in Zuko's perspective.**

**Plus, I am still working on a prize fic for ilurvegreen...but I'm having a mental block...when I finish it though it shall be ****EPIC.**** ***

Next Chapter: (which I plan to procrastinate on, I'm not gonna lie. But next chappie is gonna have TONS of -*Is shot* Right, must not spoil the surprise n_n)

_The full moon slightly chipped, that's so me, so please, Save me and hold me tight. Just make me all right, Under the dark clouds, Wingless swans in my soul.-_

_~Reviews make Tiley/Riley-chan happy :D_


	7. NOTICE

NOTICE.

Hey guys, it's been a while, eh? I've been going through some rough shit as of late and I haven't had the time or energy to write—I've been in and out of the hospital, dealing with the loss of a close friend, and it doesn't help that I have mild case of somniphobia (fear of sleeping).

Enough of my sob story though. It all just comes down to the fact that I've come to a point where I just can't write this particular story. My muse for A:TLA fics has been slowing dying since about March, and I've just been procrastinating and banging my head against my desk trying to write more of Can You Cope.

I really wish I could finish this story, and maybe someday when I get past this mental road block I will. I had a good _developed_ plan going on for the rest of CYC, but whenever I would go to write it my brain would shut down. I would rather leave CYC as it is instead of ruining it by putting out halfass chapters.

However, this does not mean I will discontinue Can You Cope, just that the story will be on a hiatus until inspiration strikes again.

On a lighter note, I will be posting the first half of chapter 7 along with this notice. When I decide to continue this story, I will probably go from where I left off. The chapter may be confusing because of the time skip and I know all of you will be ready to axe murder me. I apologize.

Thank you so much for everyone that has read/fav'd/alerted/reviewed this story. Special thanks to: :'rocio88', _HunterofArtemis098, tomboy26, BlackDiamond07, 'silvereye1314,' fujoshii92, 'VampireSelene,' Syn'ri, bellaluna88, 'Without the stars,' fairychix26, Total Drama Avatar, I.C.2014, pandas'n'kisses, iloveSKITTLES, JustPikachu, AnnaCC, Justadreamer15, anonomous reviewers ('me', 'SS' and 'Hamish' 'Lalalalalala', 'Honey'), BoOkSaReMyLyF, 'skyWayRebel', Avrice the Demigod, 'Falling Angel,' suena, LadyGhost92, SkeiththeTerrorofDeath, Opi Uchiha, 'DarcyRoxy', 'MiracleButterfly', SunAndMoon16,'FullofPRIDE', Sasural, 'heartlessjester,' Zutarababe, 'Lilac', '2lazy2login', 'Kah', and ElizReverie _for reviewing! :muchlove: Seriously, I probably would have ran back into my emo corner if no one said that they liked reading my story.

-Riley


	8. 1:7 The Devil's Trill

1.7: The Devil's Trill

A/N : If you skipped the notice, just a reminder that this chapter isn't complete and if you want to punch my ovaries because of...well you will all have a reason for wanting to do something violent by the end of this. Let's leave it at that.

The Devil's Trill Sonata is preformed by Vanessa Mae and The song below is _The Full Moon Slightly Chipped _from_ Kuroshitusji 2, _both in which are fabulous songs, you should Youtube them. Although, neither songs are mine, nor is Avatar The Last Airbender.

* * *

_The full moon slightly chipped_

_That's so me_

_So please_

_Save me and hold me tight._

_Just make me all right_

_Under the dark clouds_

_Wingless swans in my soul_

* * *

The strong aroma of grass was the first thing that she smelled as the world came back into view. Reluctant to move, Toph noticed that she was no longer in a cold, musty cellar, but instead in open air. The grass tickled her cheek as its long, thin blades swayed in the warm wind and the warm sun burned the exposed part of her back. Her fingers experimentally flexed, grasping the grass lightly as she did while restless toes wiggled and dug into the soft dirt beneath.

Where _was_ she? Had all her horrendous experiences only been a nightmarish daydream, and somehow she had been lazing in the field for too long? Would she hear the distant cheery voice of Aang, informing her on his earthbending accomplishments since she had last spoken with him—and perhaps find herself on equally Earth Kingdom soil? Or maybe Katara's mothering chiding on _something_ that Toph was doing childishly (_innocently_)? Or perhaps— the list could continue on for more than the young earthbender would like to admit.

In spite of her hopeful thoughts, the dirt underneath her tiny toes was not of the precious Earth Kingdom—but instead eventhe soil seemed to char her, and sear in mock at her. It appeared to burn with such intensity that the dirt gave the impression that it was offended that Toph had mistaken it for earthbender soil! Even the flower that brushed against her fingertips smelled foreign to her.

But alas, the dirt felt cool as her toes sunk deeper into the earth, as if to re-establish a connection between bender and element. For what could have been an eternity, Toph laid motionless among the swaying and swooning flora; simply admiring the fresh breeze and familiar feeling of moist soil that had already found a comfortable place in the crevices of between her toes.

Perhaps she had died, and this was some type of utopia—A rather morbid thought, but the former Earth Rumble champion couldn't care less. Even if she was in Fire Nation territory, her _Shangri-la_ was suitable as long as it had endless supply of foliage to surround her with. Images of days filled with absolute hours of bending, and nights ended on a bed of dirt and a blanket of flowers quickly filled her mind—and Toph couldn't stop the blissful, satisfying, _tranquil_ smile that formed lazily on her lips, her eyes stayed closed as she welcomed the sun's rays.

Unfortunately, Every last trace of Toph's paradise vanished entirely when her acute ears and vision sensed another's presence. It was much like an orchestra so caught up in the music that has been abruptly halted in a panic—each instrument faltering it's previous notes to see what the interruption is about.

Zuko's footsteps are taken with caution; light and unsure. Toph notices the lack of authority as his feet slowly carry him closer to the spot where the young earthbender laid, her little body almost completely concealed by the tall grass.

Once the Fire Prince reaches Toph, he stops and remains immobile, almost if frozen in place by Katara's waterbending. He appears to be in conflicting thought, his head angled down to glance at the equally frozen metalbender. The two do not exchange any words or acknowledgements of the other's presence for quite some time, but, finally, after what seems like hours, Zuko lowers himself to lay a arms distance away from Toph.

The uncomfortable silence that lingered between them could have been cut with the bluntest of swords with the ease of cutting through air.

Both found themselves in a familiar position; neither wanted to break the silence first, both wanted to say something...although, one more anxious to speak than the other, and the younger all too reluctant and unnerved by the other's presence to do anything at all.

Another full minute passed before that velvet voice reached Toph's ears. "Are you awake?" Toph gave no indication and Zuko hummed quietly in response. "When will you wake?" He paused, almost expecting a response. "It has been a while that you've been asleep, flower."

_Un-awake, unconscious, napping, knocked out. Same thing, right?_

His hot breath ghosted against her hallow cheeks when he lolled his head to face her. "Won't you wake?"

Unseeing eyes opened merely to humour the other, and a whisper of a '_hmm?'_ past through pale lips. Upon Zuko's arrival, Toph's cheerful mood seemed to evaporate into the newly formed clouds above, and the earthbender found herself emotionless in front of him.

"Did I wake you?" Zuko's contradicting attitudes pertaining to Toph's consciousness confused said earthbender, but the Fire Prince's soft tone made the younger flinch.

She shook her head, the grass prickling her cheek as she did. "No."

"What were you doing before?" He seemingly ignored the fact that she had briefly not responded to his calls for her.

"I was thinking." Her throat suddenly felt raw, no doubt from all the screaming she had been doing and dehydration.

"About?" Zuko pried gently.

"Stuff." She didn't exactly feel like divulging her inner fantasy. "What kinda flowers are these?"

"Don't you know?" Zuko thankfully didn't ignore her attempted to steer the small conversation into another topic. "Aren't you an expert on all things earth?"

"I'm an expert on _dirt_, not flowers."

Zuko glanced above and behind his head and plucked a flower from the ground. He twirled the stem between his finger tips. "This is an Orchid, but there are also lilies and a few other flowers here."

"Where are we?"

_Where have you taken me?_

"I used to visit this island with my mother when I was younger. She had loved flowers, and there was an abundance of them here." Zuko's voice was hushed and was tinged with slight emotion— sorrow, regret, guilt?

"Why?" Toph desperately needed water, but didn't want to feel weak as to ask for some. "Why are we here?"

_Take me home, please, just let me go home._

Zuko didn't say anything at first, but instead opted to move to thread the flower into Toph's hair. She flinched again at his touch, and he grimaced at this. "Delicate beauty," He murmured, "I believe that's what Orchids mean."

His finger moved to stroke her face, his knuckles ever so lightly brushed against the porcelain skin. Toph had to hold back a cringe; his tender actions sent the earthbender mixed messages. Before she realised it, Zuko had moved himself closer to Toph—and far to close for comfort for that matter. She weakly pushed at his chest and turned her head away, although Zuko paid no heed to this.

"Suites you." Zuko rested his head on her collarbone and breathed in her earthy scent. "You've become quite fragile, my flower." He moved to stare into the glassy orbs of hear pale jade eyes. "Y'know, I've got a question for you."

"Hmm?" Toph's lips became a thin line at his words, and deeply wanted nothing more than to sink so far deep that she would become part of the Earth itself. Every breath he took she could feel on her face, and it might as well have been daggers being thrown at her.

"Can you deal with the cards that life has dealt to you—?" His voice was more gentle than his piercing gaze.

_You mean the cards that _you_ gave me?_

He leaned closer—if possible— his breath and hers mixed as their noses touched, "—with the unfairness and injustice than has been bestowed on you?—"

_The ones that came from your own hands?_

His lips mere inches away from her own quivering ones, hovering so near that they almost brushed past one another. His voice was a whisper, and Toph almost mistook it for the whistle of the grass. "—Can you cope?"

She didn't want to feel the warmth of those vile lips, nor feel the bubbling sensation that accompanied it. Not the way his hands slide to cup her face, or the way his knee nudged her own. Not the caress of the grass, or the tickle of flowers, or _him_...

So she ran.

Toph didn't know that she had the strength to bolt up from her position and charge away from the startled Prince. Her legs felt numb, but the sound of her feet pounding on the ground kept her from stopping—past flowers upon flowers, past singing animals, past a cherry blossom tree and past the first few steps of water.

Her vision clouded the moment she stepped into the shore, forcing her to retreat back onto the sand. Her clothes—rags—were soaked up to her knee, but this did not stop her from sprinting on the sand. She saw a cave, her heart leapt and fluttered as she approached the solid rock. Upon entering the carven, Toph instantly sat on the stone and bended a shell over top of her.

The earthbender brought her knees up to her chest, holding her lanky legs close as she buried her face into them. A soft sob left her lips before she felt a figure move toward the cave and It came to stand beside the stone husk that Toph inhabited in. She jolted like a deer caught in the light, her head rising and her breath stopping altogether. The other stayed there for a few brief minutes before sighing and walking away.

Once Toph could sense the other was far enough from her, she let her head fall back in-between her legs, and pulled her knees tighter. A choked sound came from dry and cracked lips as tears began to stream down her hallow face. A faint throb from numerous places on her body—something that Toph had long ago accustomed herself to— was a constant reminder of how real everything was, of how much she wanted to hold her breath and count to ten and wake up from this awful dream.

A shiver suddenly raced down her spine, the chill of the cave contrasting with the temperature in the meadow, and despite the layer of sweat that cover Toph's body, the young earthbender found herself curling up on the hard floor hoping that sleep would overcome her. Eventually her eyes fluttered closed and her body began to relax.

* * *

_Two Weeks (or so) later._

"Hmm..." Zuko hummed while sipping his tea slowly. The gentle breeze blew the steam of his drink in his face, but the lovely scent was welcomed and inhaled deeply.

Toph echoed the other's hum and went to sit across from the prince. "Is something wrong?"

"My tea is a bit stronger than usual." Instinctively, Toph tensed at the criticism and grasped her own cup tightly. Sensing this, Zuko soothingly ran a hand through the loose strands of raven hair, making the earthbender relax at his touch. "It's quite fine, a pleasant change actually."

The two sipped their drinks leisurely, paying no mind to the dark, angry looking clouds that were beginning to form above their heads. They were quite comfortable sitting in the flowery meadow at the moment, not even a bit of rain could disturb them from their peace; the day had been particularly lazy for the benders, a event that was becoming more and more of a normal routine for them.

"It's getting chilly." Zuko stated—although he only felt the temperature cool a tad, he knew that his fire bending would naturally keep him warm, but the same couldn't be said for Toph—especially in her sensitive state.

Toph nodded, "My tea, and my toes too, are cold." She shuffled closer and demanded, "Warm me."

A silent affirmation was given and Zuko wrapped his arm around the nearly shivering earthbender. "Better?"

"Yeah, thanks."

Toph felt a cold drop of liquid land on her nose, followed by it's brothers and sisters as the clouds began to weep. Absently minded, Toph heard Zuko state that is was raining (_Well, obviously, dumbass_), but even as Zuko rose to his feet, attempting to pull Toph with him, the young girl still stayed blissfully still.

"C'mon, we should get undercover; you might catch a cold." Zuko's voice was laced with worry, yet Toph disregard this.

"You go ahead," She smiled and moved away from the other, "I'll catch up."

The fire prince began to protest, but when he noticed the idyllic expression that claimed the features of Toph's face did he smile softly.

Toph had learned to appreciate a lot of things from the last couple weeks—things like freedom, or food, or peace. Even smaller things (although they seemed just as important), like a fresh cup of tea in the morning, or a gentle touch, or a tender voice before she fell asleep. Even the smallest of joys, like having the fierce sun warm your face, or feeling endless amounts of flowers between your finger tips, or dancing in the rain.

What had started as icy-cold rain quickly morphed into a pleasantly humid shower, and besides, Toph would haven't had minded if it was cold anyways. Despite her vision clouding and her cloths sticking to her skin, the gentle—yet also harsh—pour of rain made the earthbender immediately relax.

She could feel Zuko's gaze from where he stood under the cover of the cave; his eyes watched as she twirled in the rain, how she extended her neck so that the water would pour on her face, all the while with a lazy smile in place—a smile in which was mirrored by the firebender.

He made his way back over to the other. His pace was slow, almost as he was either unsure if he should continue, or if it was just plainly a leisurely speed. Nevertheless, once Zuko reached the younger girl, she smiled in a lopsided manner.

"Join me," Toph nearly bumped into Zuko, but managed to instead take his hands and spin them both in a circle. Zuko merely went along with the earthbender's whims, happy to comply to her childlike joy.

* * *

YAY TIMESKIP! *ducks flying objects* maybe not...

I AM SO SORRY FOR IF THIS IS HORRIBLE. Please forgive me T_T


	9. END NOTICE

Author's Note;

I checked my email that I used for this account a day ago and was surprised to see that people actually still review some of my stories? This felt somewhat necessary to write.

So, it turns out I'm not dead, just horribly uninspired and a grade A procrastinate. For those of you that care about my stories, I'll be sad to inform you that the chances of them continuing are rather slim at this point. Truth is, the majority of my stories were written when I was still a fetus, and every time I look back on them I cringe. Especially Can You Cope. I butchered that thing to shit. At the time of writing it I wasn't fully aware of the physiological repercussions that the themes would have on the characters, and that was mostly because I was a) too young to be writing that shit and b) I hadn't done my research. Hey I was 14, I was naive and ignorant at the time, what can I say? So in the long run CYC turned out to be a disaster and now that I look back on it I really want to fix it up and rewrite the whole thing. That is if I can even re-edit it without wanting to punch myself so hard into a coma. My A:TLA muse and overall involvement in the fandom has been dwindling over the years, but now that I have the complete series to my name I might just take some time during the summer and get my muses back for it. No promises though.

I don't even want to talk about Prisoners Love. _No_. Just no. –ctrl alt del life— I may very well take that excuse for writing down, -shakes head- I can still remember the night I came up with that blasted idea. Eugh.

I do have a little of inspiration to write some of my old drafted stories, or at least rework them. God knows when, probably not until summer. School, man, it sucks the life from you.

Anyways, I'd like to give a final thank you for anyone who has read/review'd/fav'd/alerted/etc my stories. May all your bacon not burn.

If anyone cares to follow me on tumblr, feel free to PM me or what not. I post drabbles on rare occasions but mostly it's just ropeplaying and fandom derp.

-flies away-


End file.
